north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Beckly
Duncan "The Brick" Beckly * Name: 'Duncan Dirk Beckly *'Position: 'Executive Vice President in charge of the Twin Cities Transit Authority for Evo-4M *'Metatype: 'Dwarf (''Homo sapiens pumilionis) *'DOB: '''4/18/2024, Edina MN, USA (now UCAS ) *'Education: 'Doctorate in Civil Engineering from Ares University at Urbana-Champaign (Class of 2051) 'Star Tribune Business 'Beckly Named New TCTA Head' =by Bill Thackery Wednesday, Dec. 2 2070 13:34 = After weeks of speculation, Evo-4M Senior Vice President Irena Volkova announced this morning that Duncan Beckly will be made head of the vital Twin Cities Transit Authority Inc at the beginning of the new year, with the newly-created title of Executive Vice President of the TCTA. Speculation has run rampant as to who would head up the iconic Twin Cities utility ever since Evo announced that they were retaining the TCTA in its original form in a November 1 press release. Evo acquired the TCTA when the AAA contender bought out it’s parent company 4M earlier this year. Mr. Beckly, currently head of the Division of Outside Contracting for the TCTA, said he will take over the Authority starting at the beginning of 2071. He will succeed former Chief Executive Officer Gerhard Loescher, who will be accepting a buyout package from Evo that includes stock in the privately-held concern. Mr. Beckly was born in Edina, MN, but his parents moved to Wayzata when he was three. He went to work in the Design department of Tong and Anvil Manufacturing in Duluth while still attending Ares University at Urbana-Champaign. After graduating with a Doctorate in Civil Engineering in 2049, he took an Assistant Directorship in Building Materials. He was made Vice President for Infrastructure in 2058, a position he occupied when Tong and Anvil was subject to a hostile takeover by 4M. 4M fired all of A&T’s executives but hired back most of them in other positions in the corporation. Beckly was offered, and accepted, the position of Chief Civil Engineer in the TCTA. He was responsible for rebuilding 1st Ave N and Hennepin Avenue Bridge and greenlighting the Nokomis Parkway. In 2067 he was elected as Chief Operating Officer of the TCTA and rumor has it, used his stock options to support Evo’s buyout of 4M and all it’s assets. And it’s not just his career where he’s been, shall we call it ‘adaptable’? Like a lot of T&A execs, he was an active member of the Sons of Moria lodge until the 4M takeover when suddenly Dwarven Pride wasn’t fashionable anymore and moved to Minneapolis to be closer to corporate HQ. Now, of course, I hear he’s back in the Lodge and may be up for special honors, which is funny, because that’s exactly the sort of multiculturalism they like at Evo.. Classic ‘Brick’. -Duluthunter Heh, T&A… -Cornholio Slot off, highpockets. -1MoreAngryHalfer Speaking alongside Volkova at a Minneapolis event Wednesday, Beckly said his business background and work in the transportation arena left him well-positioned to lead the Authority. “I don’t come in with a specific agenda other than to say that I might be able to create better relationships with partner businesses,” Beckly said at the Minneapolis Regional Chamber of Commerce’s Keystone Celebration Luncheon at the Hilton-Hyatt Regency. “The thing I’ve learned, and it comes to me almost genetically, is that transportation isn’t about roads or transit, metro or out-state but about an entire system,” Beckly said. “He’s a great communicator, good with business and community groups and elected officials,” Volkova said at the announcement. “He brings a great set of skills that will be essential at that level. That’s a huge asset.” “There will be people who question the choice. But he has the full faith of everyone here at Evo Midwest. Mister Beckly brings more of a long-term vision that’s more about tying transportation investments to economic development and job creation and he understands one of the best principles in the business, and that’s to hire the best people and let them do their job.” What? He’s obviously Volkova’s hand-picked toady and nobody’s got anything to say? Really? -Just Asking He’s the head of the roads, omae. Major Yaaaaawwwnnnn… -SaxonViolins “…tying transportation investments to economic development and job creation…” Does anyone else suddenly get the feeling that he’s going to use the road repair priority list to bully areas into becoming Evo-friendly? - Ginebig Return to: TCTA Category:People Category:Business Category:Dwarf Category:MSPlex